Hitherto, there has been proposed a navigation system that acquires fresh facility information from an information distribution server at an arbitrary timing, and that uses the facility information in a navigation apparatus in a mobile body (e.g. a vehicle). In the navigation system, a search is made for facility information that meets a desire of a user on the basis of position information on an own vehicle or a destination and a search condition by an user's input. Further, in order to reduce a burden on the user and search the facility information that meets the desire even during travel, the navigation system adopts means for estimating a user's situation inside the system and reflecting the resultant in the search condition.
In order to be able to guide a facility that meets various requests of a user on board during travel, a navigation apparatus according to Patent Document 1, for example, can receive an input of a plurality of search conditions, and searches for the facility that is located in the direction of an exit lane and that satisfies the search conditions for each exit lane of a particular intersection that matches the conditions desired by the user. Then, the apparatus displays a destination guide indication that represents each facility searched for each exit lane of the particular intersection.